In this specification, abbreviated names of halogenated hydrocarbon compounds are described in parentheses after the compound names, and in this specification, the abbreviated names are employed in place of the compound names as necessary.
In recent years, since hydrofluoroolefin such as trifluoroethylene (HFO-1123) and 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234yf) has a small global warming potential (GWP), it is largely expected as a new refrigerant taking the place of difluoromethane (HFC-32) and 1,1,1,2,2-pentafluoroethane (HFC-125) being greenhouse effect gas.
Conventionally, there has been known a method using 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (HFC-134a) which is relatively inexpensive as a raw material, as a manufacturing method of HFO-1123. Besides, there has been known a method using 1,1,1,2,2-pentafluoropropane (HFC-245cb) or 1,1,1,2,3-pentafluoropropane (HFC-245eb) as a raw material, as a manufacturing method of HFO-1234yf.
For example, there is disclosed a method manufacturing HFO-1123 by dehydrofluorination reaction of HFC-134a while using metal fluoride or metal oxide as a catalyst in JP-A Hei 10-505337 (Patent Document 1). In the manufacturing method disclosed in Patent Document 1, HFC-134a being a raw material and source gas containing nitrogen as diluent gas are supplied to a heating reaction zone, then the dehydrofluorination reaction of HFC-134a is set off in the presence of catalyst in the heating reaction zone to thereby manufacture a composition containing HFO-1123.